Slave
by MOVED NOT HERE GONE ETC
Summary: The Uchiha parents, murdered. Itachi, taken in by cousins. Sasuke, not so lucky...sold into slavery. Growing up Itachi earned enough money to buy his brother out but Sasuke made a friend in slavery and on sasuke's request he rescues this friend...Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Title: Slave

Author: Uchiha Enchanter

Beta:

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I just use the characters for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: Naruto a boy that has lived in the slave pens all his life, no one has ever wanted him until now. Itachi Uchiha, big in the corporate business field, a man of his word, with a favor to Sasuke to fulfill.

**CHAPTER 1**

**A Favor**

Itachi wrapped the leash around his hand twice getting a good grip on it and his prey. The tall blonde slave was muscled and wore only a brown loin cloth over his tanned body. He was covered in dirt and grime; his face held an expression of loathing and on his stomach barely visible was an odd birthmark.

"How much?" Itachi asked bringing the boy before the foreman.

"Uh..ya sure ya wan' tha' one?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Well…Uh…Since yur'n tha' Akatsuki, I'll give 'em to yer fer free. Especially with that expensive purchase ya made last month."

"Thank you Kento, I'll be going now."

"Have a nice day master Uchiha."

Itachi was surprised when the blonde didn't protest on the way home. They made it to the mansion without word at all. They entered the house and Itachi gave his things to the butler before the boy said anything.

"You're the man who bought Sasuke last month." The blonde said softly.

"Yes, I did Naruto." Itachi let the name slide off his tongue.

"You know my name."

"Sasuke told me. Sasuke's not here anymore though. I let him go."

"Why?"

"I'll talk to you about it later after you've had a bath and gotten something to eat."

"Okay." The boy's impassiveness was baffling to Itachi. Sasuke had described the boy as an annoying bundle of happiness despite his circumstances. Itachi led Naruto up the black marble staircase to the bathroom. He opened the first door to the right in the hallway and shoved Naruto in.

"Clean yourself up then come into the room across the hall. There are towels in the cabinet up there. Wear one around your waist when you come across the hall." Naruto nodded indicating that he understood and then shut the door to the bathroom. Itachi waited until he heard the water start before moving into the room across the hall. Itachi closed the door behind him and moved to sit in one of the leather chairs of his study.

"Does he know I'm here?"

"No, he has no idea."

"Good, let's keep it that way."

"What's the matter Ototo? Afraid of seeing him again?" Itachi smirked "He IS a cute little thing." Sasuke plopped down into a chair relieving himself of his previous pacing.

"Itachi, I love him but I don't think I can stay here."

"I understand why you can't stay in this house."

"Itachi, will you tell him that I love him?"

"Yes, are you going to live with what's his name again?"

"Gaara? Yes I am."

'So…how's that going?"

"It's going; he keeps telling me he loves me though I've only known him for a month."

"Yes but he's watched you for years, wanted to buy you for years. He just never had the money. The only reason I got you was because of my connections within the Akatsuki Company."

"Yeah I know, I think in time I'll grow to like him and maybe one day…"

"Maybe one day you'll love him?"

"Yeah," The room was silent for a few moments and then Sasuke spoke again. "Thank you aniki, for everything. I'm sorry I can't stay I have to leave now before Naruto sees me."

"Of course, goodbye Sasuke I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see ya." Sasuke left leaving Itachi alone in silence. Itachi waited a few moments longer before standing to get Naruto some clothes.

"Itachi, why did you buy me?" Naruto asked meekly picking at the vegetables left on his plate.

"Eat your vegetables." Itachi said sounding like an obsessive parent. Naruto ate a few and then went back to his question.

"Why did you buy me?"

"Sasuke asked me to."

"Why."

"Because he loves you, he couldn't stand to think of you in that place."

"Where is Sasuke now?"

"He's living with a friend of his, Gaara Suna if I'm not mistaken. Sasuke only stayed here for a few days. He can't stand this house."

"Why?"

"This is the house our parents were murdered in, Sasuke saw the whole thing. When they died our cousin took me in. Sasuke was sold into slavery. I only recently gained enough money and power to buy him back and set him free." Naruto nodded but said nothing else.

"Come on Naruto," Itachi stood "I'll show you your bedroom." Itachi led the boy up the stairs again and instead of turning right he went straight. This hall had a group of about six doors the last of which was boarded up.

"Is that your parent's old bedroom?"Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke boarded it up his first day here, said he couldn't stand it being open." Itachi led Naruto to the door on the right.

"Here is your room." He opened the door and revealed a room that shone bright with orange and stuffed foxes. Naruto took one look and squealed like a girl over a rock star.

"Ohmygodican'?" was shouted in a stream so fast that Itachi didn't catch a word of it. He gathered what Naruto wanted to say though.

"Sasuke told me what you liked. You can add and change things as you see fit. My room is across the hall. You have your own bathroom right next door, I'm going to bed."

"Ok, goodnight Itachi." Naruto was grinning from ear to ear clearly happy with his bedroom. Itachi couldn't help but smile as well on his way to his own bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Slave

Author: Uchiha Enchanter

Beta: EmoButterfly1

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I just use the characters for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: Naruto a boy that has lived in the slave pens all his life, no one has ever wanted him until now. Itachi Uchiha, big in the corporate business field and a man of his word with a favor to Sasuke to fulfill.

Itachi awoke to a soft knocking on his bedroom door. He turned to look at the clock, it was 1:45.

"What is it?"He asked sleepily.

"Itachi...It's me Naruto...may I come in?"

"Yeah, Naruto..." Naruto came in and hurriedly shuffled over to Itachi and the bed.

"Can I sleep in here with you? I've never slept alone before."

"Yeah," Itachi looked a tad concerned. "You've never slept alone before?"

"No," Naruto mumbled climbing into the bed and sliding into Itachi's arms. "I got sold when I was a baby and the slave pens were always crowded."

"Well, life will be better for you here. You are special to me if only because you're special to Sasuke."

"Sasuke loves me you know..."Naruto sighed. "But not in a romantic way. I'm more like his brother he loves me like family."

"I understand," Itachi said softly. "Come on now, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we have to go shopping and get you some clothes."

"Okay, thank you Itachi..."

"Goodnight Naruto-kun."

"Night."

Itachi awoke to find the blonde's fingers tangled in his hair and his arm around the blonde's waist. Itachi had to admit it felt nice. He reached up to brush some hair back from Naruto's face when Naruto stirred and opened his eyes.

"Mornin' Tachi." He mumbled. Itachi couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face.

"Good morning Naruto." Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?"He grumbled.

"Breakfast time," Itachi said throwing back the covers and climbing out of bed.

"Oooh, can I have French toast?" Naruto asked bouncing along behind Itachi.

"Yeah sounds good Naruto, how do you know about different foods if you don't mind me asking."

"Sasuke," Naruto happily replied "He and I used to talk about food all the time, what we'd eat when we got out." Itachi suppressed a sad smile as they walked into the kitchen.

Naruto and Itachi got home late that night after spending most of the day out shopping. They ate a dinner of microwavable ramen before getting ready for bed.

"Itachi," Naruto came into the bedroom clutching what he had claimed to be his favorite stuffed fox. "Can I sleep with you again tonight?"

"I guess so, but sometime you're going to have to learn to sleep on your own. What are you going to do when you leave here for example?"

"When I leave?"

"Well, you don't want to stay here with me forever, do you? Don't you want to go and have your own life? Go to school, get a job, meet people, and fall in love?"

"Can't I do all that here?"

"If you really want to, but you still need to learn how to sleep on your own. What if I have someone over or something?"

"What do you mean have someone over?"

"Well, sometimes when I have a boyfriend or girlfriend they like to come over."

"So why can't they stay in one of the spare bedrooms?"

"Naruto, I don't think you quite understand." Naruto looked at him quizzically for a moment, then suddenly a look of realization.

"Oh, you mean they come over to sleep with you, like...like having sex."

"Yes, Naruto."

"I guess you're right. I do need to learn how to sleep on my own."

"But luckily I don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend right now so, you are free to sleep in here with me for now." Naruto mumbled something under his breath and Itachi being the ever curious person he is had to know what he said. "What did you say?" Itachi asked curiously, Naruto looked up startled.

"Nothing,"

"You said something Naruto. Please tell me what you said."

"I said I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend. Then I wouldn't have to sleep alone." Itachi looked at him curiously.

"Are you saying that cause you don't want to sleep alone or because you really care about me and want to be with me that way?"

"I don't know," Naruto shrugged "I've only known you for a day and a half..."

"You must feel something if you said that though."

"I guess, I mean I like you and you're gorgeous, but I think I might like you because you remind me of Sasuke." Naruto sighed. "But you're not like Sasuke too, there's something...more to you." Itachi smiled, how was the blonde able to make him do that? Itachi came forward and took Naruto's confused face in one hand.

"I still think you should learn to sleep on your own."

"I will...but tonight...?"

"Tonight, you can stay with me."

"Thank you Itachi..." Naruto leaned his face against the warm hand.

"You're welcome Naruto."

The next day came and when Naruto awoke Itachi was nowhere to be found. Naruto stretched a little and looked at the clock it was 7:30. Naruto sighed.

"I guess I have to get up." Naruto stood and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. "I wonder where Itachi is." He wandered down the stairs past the living room to the kitchen and saw Itachi sitting at the table dressed in a business suit. The jacket of said suit was thrown over the back of a nearby chair. Across from him was a thin blonde man with his hair pulled up into a ponytail. He was wearing some ripped up jeans, converse sneakers and a yellow t-shirt that had BOOM written across in big black letters. The two stopped talking as Naruto entered in nothing but a pair of fuzzy orange pajama pants.

"Good morning Naruto," Itachi said smiling a little. "You hungry?" Naruto nodded and walked over to Itachi sitting in the chair next to him. "Naruto, this is my friend Deidara. He's going to spend the day with you while I'm at work."

"Yeah okay," Naruto mumbled only half paying attention as Deidara set a plate of waffles in front of him.

"I'm not going to be home till late you may have to sleep on your own tonight."

"I can try...when will you be home?"

"Probably around 11 or 12."

"Okay,"

"I have to go now, bye you two." Itachi stood and grabbed his jacket quickly leaving the room. "Bye!" He called opening the door.

"Bye!" Naruto called back, the noise followed by the door closing. The room was silent for a while as Naruto ate and Deidara texted someone on his phone then Deidara spoke.

"So, he rescued you from the pens too, eh?"

"Too?"

"Yeah, you're the third he's rescued. He rescued me cause I was close to dying. I was close to Sasuke's pen so...he saved me at risk of not being able to get Sasuke. Then he got Sasuke about a year later and now you."

"Wait...you're the one from two pens down...I remember you cause you wouldn't let them cut your hair."

"Yeah," Deidara smiled "that's me."

"Never thought I'd see you here, never thought I'd be here either."

"Yeah well, Sasuke's his brother and you and Sasuke were close."

"Yeah," Naruto smiled a little. "Itachi said Sasuke wanted me out of there."

"Yeah, Itachi's a good guy, he could have had you bought out by someone else or he could have bought you and just thrown you out to the streets or something. That's all Sasu asked him to do...was get you out. Itachi chose to pick you up though...I think he likes you..."

"Likes me...?"

"Yeah," Deidara chuckled "You'll figure it out Naruto." Deidara got up then. "I'm going to watch some TV, you coming?" Naruto nodded and followed his new friend into the living room.

The day passed quickly and before Naruto knew it he had passed out on the couch next to Deidara watching kung-fu panda. It was late about one a.m. when Itachi finally made his way home. He ditched his jacket in the foyer and took off his shoes before entering the rest of the house. Itachi smiled and chuckled a little as he came into the living room to see Naruto curled up at one end of the couch and Deidara at the other end reading a book.

"Hey," Deidara said looking up from the book. Itachi noted the title, Desire, was that one of his books? "You're late." Deidara muttered.

"I know...I got...caught up."

"Does caught up also go by the name of Kasumi?"

"Regrettably yes..." Itachi sighed as he sank into a chair across from the couch.

"Doesn't she understand the words leave me alone?"

"No, she doesn't."

"Maybe she'd understand if you were taken...seriously Ita when was the last time you were with someone?"

"I don't know...when did I break up with Kisame?"

"THAT LONG?" Deidara squealed and Itachi nodded "You realize that you have someone right here who would fix that for you." Deidara nudged his head towards the sleeping form of Naruto.

"I'm not going to ask him to do that." Itachi said quickly.

"But he wants to, I can tell...underneath the damage the pens have done to him he's aching for you. And it's not like with me, it's not just because you saved him Ita. He really cares about you, maybe even loves you."

"I know he cares, but love is something different."

"Still, why not, he wants to be yours so take what you're offered Ita!"

"Dei, I'm letting Naruto make his own choices, in fact..."Itachi paused to stand and walk over to his briefcase he pulled out some papers and brought them back over to Deidara. "I signed this today in front of a judge." Deidara took the papers and looked them over. He looked up at Itachi smiling softly.

"These are his release papers...he's free." Itachi nodded and took the papers to return them to his briefcase. He sat back down and looked at Deidara.

"I want him to have a life to live. I'm going to help him get to where he wants to be step by step. He's only 17 he has a whole life ahead of him. Me, I have all I need now. I'm 21 and a successful business man. I've freed my brother and I'm happy."

"Are you really Itachi? Are you really happy or are you just saying you are because you don't want me to force the issue of Naruto?"

"Dei, Naruto is a gift, really he is and I have Sasuke to thank for that. Having him in my life is enough for me. If he ever wants to take it further so be it but...until that day I'm happy just having him around."

"What if he leaves here?"

"Then I will be happy because of his visits and calls. Unless the kid was in trouble he'd always make sure I knew how he was doing."

"Alright I get it; any amount of Naruto you get is enough. You don't have to have all of him to be happy."

"Exactly,"

"Alright, so while I have you talking. Do you mind if Sasori and I move in? His parents hate me and well...I don't have a place of my own."

"Yeah, just watch what you do around Naruto...you know what kind of things go on in the pens...he's just got out he may still be sensitive."

"Alright,"

"I'm going to take him upstairs and get to bed, you're welcome to stay. You have a room here you know where it is."

"Night Ita." Itachi picked up the blonde and carried him upstairs noting how light he was. He placed Naruto in the orange clad bedroom he had made for him and then crept across the hall to his own bed. He had barely stripped down to his boxers and climbed beneath the covers when the door creaking open announced that Naruto had woken up. Itachi calmly threw the covers back and let Naruto crawl in to the other side of the bed.

"Itachi, do I bother you by sleeping in here?"

"No, why?"

"I heard you talking to Deidara...you can have sex with me if you want to...you did buy me after all, you should get something out of it."

"Naruto, I am not going to force you into anything. You decide what you want to do okay. Let's go to sleep."

"Itachi, you like me right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"If you like me then why do you say no to sleeping with me?"

"Naruto, just go to sleep alright."

"Okay," Itachi sighed and rolled to face Naruto.

"Look at me, I like you Naruto, but you don't have to sleep with me and I don't want you to sleep with me or anyone else unless you love them alright. It's not that I'm rejecting you. I just want you to do what you want and not what everyone else wants." He leaned in and kissed the boys forehead. "Go to sleep Naru." Itachi watched as Naruto's eyelids closed over bright blue eyes. And slowly he too drifted into sleep.


	3. Authors Note

Regrettably I have to inform you that this story is on hold….I have lost the notebook in which I had written it so now…I have to find it before I can type it and post it….see you again when I find my story…T.T


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Slave

Rating: M

Couple: Itachi x Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author: Thieving Thief

Beta: EmoButterfly1

A/N: So good News! I found my notebook! XD HE's chapter 3 for all you lovely people!

The next day started with Naruto waking to loud noises from downstairs. Curious, he left the bedroom and was instantly met with a yell from below. Recognizing the voice as Itachi's he raced down the stairs to see the source of Itachi's problem. A king size box spring had been dropped on his foot. As Naruto slipped slowly down the stair case behind him, Itachi cursed loudly at Deidara on the other end of the box spring.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked smiling. Itachi looked up and stopped cursing.

"Good Morning Naruto, Deidara and his um…boyfriend are moving in here with us."

"I know…what happened to your foot?"

"The blonde here spaced out and dropped the box spring then I dropped it and it fell on my foot."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Naru," Itachi walked the few steps to Naruto and gripped him in a hug. "You don't ever have to worry about me." Naruto blushed a little at the hug and pulled himself away.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed…"

"Alright," Itachi smiled and turned to get back to lifting the box spring. Naruto went back up the stairs and straight to the bath. He loved water and taking baths at his leisure was one of the best things about living with Itachi. Living here was a dream compared to the pens, a dream that Naruto was glad to embrace.

An hour later Naruto had finished his bath and had dressed himself in jeans and a black t-shirt that said FOX in bright orange letters. He walked into the kitchen to see Deidara and Itachi at the kitchen table with a red haired man that Naruto assumed was Deidara's boyfriend.

"Naruto, come on in and have some lunch." Itachi patted the seat next to him. Naruto came forward slowly and made his way to the seat next to Itachi. Once Naruto had sat down and gotten a plate of food Itachi picked up again on his conversation.

"So Deidara, what's left to move in?" Itachi asked.

"Um…I think all that's left is Sasori's suitcases."

"Can you and Sasori deal with those without me? I want to talk to Naruto once he's done eating."

"Uh…sure Itachi, come on Sasori lets go get those bags." Deidara got up and Sasori silently followed grabbing Dei's hand as they walked out together.

Naruto found himself torn between eating his food as slowly as possible or scarfing it down as fast as he could. What could Itachi possibly need to talk to him about? Naruto settled for eating at a normal pace and Itachi pulled out a book and a pair of simple black glasses and began to read. Naruto could hear Dei and Sasori laughing with each other as they brought in the rest of Sasori's things. Soon enough the laughter died as the two retreated to their room and Naruto found that he had cleared his plate and Itachi had put down his book.

"Alright Naruto, let's talk."

"About what?" Naruto asked his voice quivering with nerves.

"About what you want to do, I've taken the liberty of signing your papers. As of this morning you are a free man." Naruto found himself unable to speak. He was free, finally free to do what he wanted to. "Well, do you want to stay or leave I suppose should be the first order of business." Itachi smirked as Naruto still struggled to speak.

"Well, I really want to go to school but I'm too old for that, aren't I?"

"I can get you a home tutor, and you can go to school while you're living here. But what will you do after that?"

"I…I don't know yet."

"Fair enough," Itachi stood. "Anything else you need before I start looking for tutors?"

"No, but thank you Itachi, you've done so much for me I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't need to thank me Naruto, You've done enough just by being you. You've made me see some of the good things in life that I didn't before; you've made me smile more often that I care to admit. That's all the repayment I need."

It was late when the four men once again gathered in the kitchen for dinner. Sasori had made chicken and dumplings from his grandmother's recipe. It was around 8pm when they were interrupted by a ring of the doorbell. The butler answered it and a few moments later he entered the kitchen.

"Master Uchiha, Miss Tsubasa is here to see you."

"I'll see her in a moment."

"Should I let her into the sitting room?"

"No, leave her in the foyer she won't be staying long." The butler nodded and Itachi excused himself.

Itachi entered the foyer with a stoic look on his face, the one that had been so often replaced with a smile in Naruto's presence.

"What are you doing her Kasumi, you can't just drop in whenever you'd like." Itachi watched as she stood from the chair. Her thigh high black boots clicked against the floor and her red trench coat swished around her.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing." Kasumi stood directly in front of him now her black nails reached out to twist themselves into his ponytail. Her chain link halter top started to press against his chest and he could feel the metal through his own shirt. Between her shirt, that Itachi had decided was extremely uncomfortable, and the black miniskirt she was wearing, it was clear the girl was just dropping by. "I thought maybe we could have a little fun." She walked her fingers up his chest as she talked.

"I afraid that won't be possible Kasumi, not now and not ever." Itachi backed away and lightly slapped her hands away. "It happened once because I was drunk and lonely and fresh out of my breakup with Kisame but you won't get me again."

"But why not Itachi, you could get drunk again…" Kasumi chuckled.

"I've fallen in love Kasumi, and it's not with you so you should leave. In fact you should leave for good. If you bother me again I'll get a restraining order." Itachi turned and left the foyer and he could hear as Kasumi stomped her feet and slammed the door behind her. He turned around and saw Naruto standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Who was she?" He asked softly.

"She was a girl who once upon a time wanted to be my girlfriend. I told her no for the last time and she got angry and left."

"I…I heard you tell her you were in love with someone…is that true?" Naruto came closer trying to look at Itachi's face as he avoided his gaze.

"Yes." Itachi breathed.

"Who is it? Who have you fallen in love with?" Naruto sounded excited and he started to literally bounce around Itachi waiting for an answer.

"I…." Itachi took a deep breath.

"Don't worry about her Naruto," Deidara came through the kitchen with Sasori tagging along behind him. "She's been after Itachi for years and by the sounds of it, Itachi finally plucked up the courage to tell her off." Deidara grinned at Itachi and slid his hand back to grip Sasori's. "Anyway, we're off to bed, night you two." Deidara and Sasori left and once again it was just Itachi and Naruto left.

"I'm going to take a shower." Itachi slipped past Naruto and went to take his shower buying himself time to think. He hadn't expected Naruto to be listening. How was he supposed to explain it now? Itachi sighed as he basked in the hot water. How was he supposed to tell Naruto he had already fallen in love with him…?

The time for sleep had come and Naruto climbed the stairs quietly. He had decided he would try to sleep on his own tonight seeing as it seemed Itachi was avoiding him. Naruto quietly crept down the hall to his room to find Itachi sitting on his orange bed holding one of the plush foxes.

"Itachi, what are you doing?"

"I was waiting for you; you asked me a question earlier that didn't get answered."

"Yeah,"

"I've decided that I can't answer you until you give me an answer to the question I'm about to ask."

"Alright…"

"Do you love me?" Itachi asked his question with his face directed at the fox and Naruto froze in the doorway.

"I told you before that I like you, I'm just not sure why…or if my feelings mean anything at all."

"Naruto, I need a definite yes or no answer." Naruto hesitated as he came a little further into the room before he answered.

"No, not at the moment." Naruto muttered

"Alright, I'm going to bed…you can join me if you want or you can try sleeping in here. I don't care either way."

Naruto found himself lying next to Itachi unable to sleep. Itachi had been acting weird today and it was bothering him. Naruto had concluded that the reason was one of two things. One it was the girl earlier, something about her had sent Itachi into an unhappy mood. Or two it was Himself hassling Itachi afterwards. Naruto mentally hit himself, he shouldn't have asked about Itachi's love life. It was none of his business who Itachi was dating but maybe….maybe Naruto wanted it to be his business. With that thought Naruto fell into a fitful sleep.

Naruto woke to an empty bed and a glance at the clock told him it was almost 2 in the afternoon. Naruto forced himself awake and staggered his way down the stairs. He yawned and crossed into the living room. He stopped in the doorway his eyes getting bigger by the second and a blush covering his face as he saw Deidara and Sasori on the couch. Both men were naked and Sasori was on top of the blonde. Naruto left before he could see anymore racing up to his bedroom and closing the door. His heart was pounding as he sank onto his bed. He quickly found himself reliving some of his most hated memories, being auctioned off, his loincloth removed so he was completely visible, the buyer using him to pleasure himself and then throwing him back in the pens. Naruto began crying and sobbing loudly without realizing it lost in his memories he began to scream.

"I don't know what happened Ita; I called you as soon as I heard him." Deidara's voice cut through the fog that had formed in his head. "The poor thing is still crying in his sleep."

"Leave, I'll handle this." That was Itachi.

"Alright, come on Dei, let's go." Sasori led Deidara's worried face away and Itachi shut the door before worriedly coming over to Naruto.

"Naru," Itachi's fingers brushed some hair out of his eyes as he opened them. "Naru, are you alright?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was hoarse and broken sounding as Itachi lifted the blonde into his arms.

"No Naru, its Itachi…remember you live here now." Itachi brushed at the blonde's face. "Naru, what happened."

"I…I woke up and I went downstairs….Dei and Sasori….and then I remembered everything….everything they did to me. I remembered everything they did to Sasuke….he cried so much…." Naruto broke into tears again and clung desperately to Itachi. "Don't let them…don't let them Itachi….please."

"Shhh, calm down Naruto, I've got you I'm here, no one is going to hurt you again…I promise, I promise." Itachi held him close as Naruto once again cried himself to sleep. He set the blonde into his bed and then left to find Sasori and Deidara.


	5. Another Note

So here's the deal…. I need beta readers! I need beta readers for everything!I need Yaoi readers , Yuri readers, Het readers, Naruto readers , anime readers and readers for EVERY SINGLE book on my page with the exception of the belgariad series and Anne Rice. So…if you want to read for anything you can find on my page send me a PM or email me at OR .

Thanks Bunches ^^

Thieving Thief


End file.
